Rudolf
Rudolf is a Combat Robot and is one of the robots who accompanied the soldiers on their missions. He acts like a dog and was programmed to locate and eliminate nearby entities and aiding soldiers in distress. Design Rudolf is a small, dog shaped robot with a rail cannon installed on it's back and have his name written on his right body. He has a night vision goggles installed which serves as his eyes. He has a strong jaw with a set of sharp iron teeth and a nose which is used to detect nearby entities. Personality When in Autopilot Mode, he acts just like a normal dog, like barking and wagging his tail. When in Manual Control Mode, he seems to be controlled by a somewhat confident person, mocking and attempting to fight Koshmar, an A-rated Nether Entity despite knowing how powerful he is. Biography Rudolf's creator sent him on a mission to accompany the soldiers. At some point, he sensed a soldier in distress. Turns out it was PFC Connie Alexander who is about to be executed by Koshmar. Automatically, he attacked the A-rated Nether Entity, allowing Connie to escape. Rudolf's enters Manual Control mode and compliments Koshmar on how his electric attack had no effect on the entity. The two engages in a brief fight, with Koshmar winning at first. Rudolf consumed a bullet, activating his Rail Cannon. He then confronts Koshmar again, ready for round two. Rudolf fired a Stun Grenade, allowing him to fire a clean shot of his Rail Cannon at the entity. Surprisingly Koshmar survived without a single scratch. Rudolf tried one last move. He created an iron cloud and strikes Koshmar with lightning. Rudolf walked away thinking he had won. Koshmar got back up and creates a black hole which swallows everything but Rudolf somehow escaped. The next day, Rudolf saved Connie from being eaten by a Titan Skeleton while in Autopilot Mode. Rudolf and Connie became companions for quiet a while. Later, they reached the end of a destroyed bridge. Rudolf sensed another soldier in distress and jumped off the bridge. Turns out it was Sgt. Scott Willes who is fighting two bandits. Scott signaled Rudolf to tase the bandits. Rudolf, Connie and Scott later teamed up and is about to set off, but the bandits got possessed and attacked them. One of the Possessed killed scott, Rudolf automatically grappled with the Entity while Connie fought the other one. After Rudolf defeated the one he's fighting, he engages the other one and defeated him. Rudolf and Connie killed the Lost Souls who've been possessing the bandits. Rudolf and Connie later buried Scott's body. A screamer saw them and screamed, sending three Reapers towards them. Connie killed the screamer and two Reapers, and he finished off the last Reaper. Rudolf and Connie found a subway station. He powers up the station with his electricity. He sensed an entity, it was a Vengeful Spirit who haunts the station. When Rudolf grappled with the entity, someone attacked his companion. It is currently unknown what happened to Rudolf after this since he is not seen again. Category:Military Category:Combat robot